User talk:Rin
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the The Girl Who Overcame Time and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dantman (Talk) 03:55, April 10, 2011 From Adoption sure JINIERULES 01:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Feel free to let us know if you need anything. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:22, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Important Update! I'm not really randomly helping out on Wikia anymore. Not sure which part of the iBox system you're having trouble with, it's supposed to simplify the building of infoboxes. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 26, 2011 @ 21:47 (UTC) 21:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) New Category hey! i just created the Filler episodes is not based of manga chapters and i sould write live-action at Characters's bio by The Holy Pearl? i can write on characters's bio because there was Chinese Live-action seires is based of Inuyasha By JINIERULES 10:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Live Action Play there was live action play in 2000 by JINIERULES 02:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) i coudnt finding it the names of actor and actress who played Inuyasha and Kagome JINIERULES 02:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) here Need Help hello !i need your help. i saw Inuyasha's wikia 's skin was changed how you get that from ? by JINIERULES 11:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Banned Kagome Haters Hey Serena! somebody wrote Kagome Higurashi as Whore and Mary Sue and some haters wrtoe awful things to her by JINIERULES 10:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Vandal I recommend this user being blocked. Jacce | Talk | 09:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hentai Pics in Inuyasha Wikia hey! i revome two hentai pics of Kagome and Sango but frist i find another pic to be detale by JINIERULES 11:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sync Que I'm not running the sync bot anymore. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 20, 2011 @ 17:13 (UTC) 17:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Manga Chapters i sould write manga chapters ? by JINIERULES 01:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Accent concerns I wanted to consult you before I went on a rampage, moving pages and mass-replacing names in text. Do you know exactly which characters have accent marks on the vowels? I know from Wikipedia that certain characters such as Hakudōshi have accents over the "o"s. However, I'm not sure if this is totally correct, or if there are names outside of those which should have accents, but don't. --Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 22:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I tried to put names into Google translate and it didn't seem to have much effect, unfortunately. Hakudoshi's kanji came out as Haku Dōji, which I suppose is close, but Sesshomaru came out just Sesshomaru, no accent. I just always assumed that all names that have that long o sound should have a macron over the vowel. I just wish I had some sort of authoritative source to consult...--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 00:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Infobox on Iris+Athena Hey Serena how are you? i don't know how put charcters on IRIS+ATHENA wiki by infobox i need help please by JINIERULES 14:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Age field on infoboxes I don't know if you were already aware of this, but in the new infobox you created, all ages appear with two bullet points, because in the template source the intention was to have two bullets so that main characters could have their regular ages and then their ages in "part 3". However, it looks kind of awkward in terms of presentation when the bullet points are there with nothing next to them if the character never really made it to part 3 or, for someone like Sesshomaru, has nothing in the field because there is no exact age anyway. I thought perhaps you could just separate age and age in part 3 into two separate fields rather than making them be in the same field. This way characters with one age don't have that awkward bullet. I'd do it myself, but the template is protected obviously. Thanks.--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 16:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I would be happy to, though, unfortunately, the page is protected so I can't make any edits to it at the moment.--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 23:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I Miss You where are you? how are you today? by JINIERULES 01:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering Can I run a bot to correct all of the on this wiki? SaradominO_o Talk 22:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : Fineeeee I guess I won't crash anything :c SaradominO_o Talk 23:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : it is done. If you ever need anything repetitive done feel free to leave me a message :D SaradominO_o Talk 00:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) CDetele Request *Sintaru or Satrou *Shiori's Mother or Shizu *Jinenji's Father or Jinenji's father *Jinenji's Mother or Jinenji's mother by JINIERULES 03:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi,I'm User:Hikaruyami-having fun* and I would like my page restore please?Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) New Category i add the category - Places by JINIERULES 13:31, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Non-Canon Characters so i sould write Yume from Inuyasha Fan Comic Memories ? by JINIERULES 01:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Fan Comic? I doubt it, but could you give me a link to this, as well as your username? Serena 01:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) oops i fogret my username? here the link http://www.theotaku.com/fancomics/view/1119/memories No sorry, thats completely fanbased. Serena 02:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Needing rest you need rest okay while going add categiores by JINIERULES 06:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) help please: is there a different between manga and anime? I've now seen the anime ... I should also read the manga? is there a difference between manga and anime? thanks for the reply in advance ps sorry for the bad english ... I speak German and use google translate ... : Hello. Yes, there are some differences between the anime and the manga, but they have the same story and are very similar. You don't have to read the manga if you dont want to, because the anime just adds a lot of things that are not in the manga. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. Serena 02:12, August 28, : 2011 (UTC) : thank you very much for the answer ^^ I will finshed by new categories frist i will add categories on charcters's pages by JINIERULES 02:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Please Detele *Kyora and Kyura *Takemaru and Takemaru Setsuna *Saya by JINIERULES 03:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Banned banned Wikia contributors for create pages and eased Kagura by JINIERULES 10:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? help recreated Kagura !! by JINIERULES 03:31, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Check Out i put infobox on IRIS +ATHENA but i cannot put Image Sizes here:Vick aslo i put infobox on Sara Asano by JINIERULES 02:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Templates um we put templates Inuyasha's group and Naraku's group? by JINIERULES 01:41, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Age Field Alright, great! That was really bugging me, so thanks! :) Sorry it took me so long to respond. While I'm at it, I'll ask you this: With movie characters I don't have this problem, but for characters which in appear in multiple media types (i.e. manga, anime, movies, etc.), like Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, does only manga information go in the biography, or all of it (movies included)?--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 00:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, thank you. That makes sense. The only point where I have trouble is the "Anime vs. Manga" section you mentioned on character pages. I have never seen one of these. Could you show me an example? Is it a section of an article that you're describing? Or something else?--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 01:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. P.S. I assume that the order in which the items from the layout appear isn't negotiable?--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 22:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I guess it varies from wiki to wiki, but I always thought it made more sense to have history/biography come first, since oftentimes "Personality" can sometimes have spoilers in it. (Spoilers in that it reveals biographical info before you get to the biographical section) I was thinking that setting it up so that auxilary info goes last would make more sense, so that someone reading the "story" of a character could then go to the more detailed information of the personality, appearance and abilities sections to help make sense of some of the finer points of the character. That's just my thinking at least. Also, I didn't know what the Manual of Style looked like when I first came here, so in a sort of lazy mood I wanted to know if I'd have to rearrange Menomaru now that it's more or less finished, hehe... -_-v--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 23:24, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ha, okay. Would that be the layout as it currently is?--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 00:16, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Mistake help i accidnelty renamed The Female Wolf-Demon and the Lunar Rainbow Promise into Episode 82 by moving and this episode was 83 and Gap Between the Ages was 82 it was my biggest mistake on my life and please dont blame me by JINIERULES 13:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Er...last minute addition I know we just concluded our discussion on this topic, but when I was going to invert Menomaru's personality section with his "Powers" section, it struck me that someone's personality is more closely tied with the story (since it says more about the character than what sort of poison they can shoot...) and so maybe should come first, before "Powers and Abilities"? Afterall, skills are learned, whereas most people get their personality automatically during childhood, so maybe that's enough to put the section first. Basically what I'm saying is that someone's personality makes up half the character itself, more so than any powers they have, so personality really should directly follow "History". Sesshomaru's cold demeanor, for instance, is more closely related to his history section than his poison claws would be. When you think of "character" you think of their values and personality. I'm probably overthinking it, but I'm just trying to make a case for "Personality" to come second in the layout, so I hope I didn't overargue it, haha. Anyway, it's just another thought, and I've already advised plenty of changes to the layout style, so perhaps that'd be too many or it's too late. But if anything I've said makes sense to you, feel free to act on it. Let me know what you decide so I can make any necessary changes to articles.--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 02:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Reapot *Maxroma who posted photos with Bizarre names by JINIERULES 13:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) **I noticed this person too. But yeah, they're taking existing photos from the site and posting them on the wrong articles which a bunch of nonsensical captions. I reverted all the edits that JINIERULES didn't get around to, but please warn/get rid of him if possible, as he is likely to do it again. Thanks. :)--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 15:25, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Important categorical questions In addition to my above question/suggestion concerning the layout, I would also ask you whether or not we should rate the original Japanese name over English names. For example, as we use Sesshōmaru and not Sesshomaru, Kaze no Kizu and not Wind Scar, should we not also do Yōkai and not Demon, Shikon no Tama and not Jewel of Four Souls? Depending on the outcome of this discussion, I might request your help with moving/deleting some pages. Also, if you would like more help with fighting vandals/anons/the garden-variety idiot, I would like to request rollback rights. I know I'm relatively new here, but I think that my contributions have been worthwhile and I have of course been an administrator/bureaucrat before (and even granted rollback rights to others!) so I believe that I am responsible enough to hold them. It's totally up to you of course, I just want to help.--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 22:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the rollback rights! And I'M SO SORRY!!! D: I've been working on that for days, I had no idea it was screwing up your system...:( And I wasn't necessarily talking about categories as such (although all you need to do is rename each of the category names on the individual pages and then delete the original category that you don't want anymore), but more on the actual names. Which hold precedence?? And when I was talking about help moving pages, I was referring to things like Jewel of Four Souls to Shikon no Tama. Since the Shikon no Tama page already exist, I can't move anything to it without deleting it first. The details the specifics.--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 23:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Success? This page may very well hold the answers we seek: Hepburn romanization!--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 19:37, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I have a problem with a feature of the character infobox. Sometimes 300px is too large for some photos, and there's no way to change it. I'd fiddle with the template myself, but it's locked. Could you look into it? :)--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 19:44, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I cut out earlier during the chat, I lost my internet connection. I hope you didn't need me for anything! :o--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 22:43, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Um you forget this episode 40 - Deadly Trap of the Wind Sorceress, Kagura by JINIERULES 04:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Vandals Maxroma was at it again. I got a wikia volunteer to help, and they banned him for two weeks. Idk if you want to extend that at any point. Also KukuPie blanked the Sesshomaru page. He hasn't done anything since, but you may want to warn him from blanking pages.--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 02:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Do we write in an in-universe perspective? If so, should we have categories with "character" in the name? I also have an issue with things like "Category:Villains". That seems to contravene a neutral point of view. I think we should work on the categories in general, there are alot of them that have problems. If you have any others in mind I would be happy to work on recategorizing them/tagging them for deletion.--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 01:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello I enjoy watching InuYasha. I just with for three things about it: that it was on more often, that it was on at a time I could watch it, and that I had both the Anime and the Manga. Well, one can dream. :-D Alockwood1 00:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC)